


Quite the Bind

by pan_space_ranger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, M/M, Trans Lance, ftm lance, klangst, protective keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_space_ranger/pseuds/pan_space_ranger
Summary: Lance and Keith new each other before the Garrison. They had been best friends but that was before Lance starting his  transition...





	1. Chapter 1

*two years prior to Garrison*  
Keith walks to his locker, it’s the second day of his junior year of high school and he already hates it. He is with his third foster family of the year and he’s just moved to this city. He turns the volume up on the Fall Out Boy song he is listening to and keeps waking without paying attention to his surroundings. He crashes right into something which startles him from his thoughts. He looks down and finds a tan girl with wavy brown hair and stunning blue eye sprawled on the floor in front of him. He quickly pulls the earbuds from his ears and offers a hand to help her up. “I guess I kinda fell for you huh?” The girl jokes as Keith helps her up which startles a laugh out of the ravenette.It’s the start of a great friendship.

Keith learns that the girl’s name is Lacey. She shares almost every class with Keith which is great since neither of them have many friends besides each other. Keith’s favorite classes that he has with Lacey are drama and music because that is where she seems to be most in her element. Every time she makes someone laugh while portraying a character her eyes light up the way that Keith adores. She is also the most talented guitar player and singer that Keith has ever met.

By the end of junior year they are inseparable. They spend as much time together as possible. After school they can be found doing their homework at the park across the street as neither of the two were in a rush to get home. Keith learns that Lacey isn’t as happy as everyone thinks she is. He notices that a lot of her smiles don’t reach her eyes and her laughter is often forced. Whenever he asks her what is wrong she just brushes it off and cracks a joke or changes the subject. Keith find a bottle of antidepressants in her bag about a week later and just pulls her into a hug without a single word. 

By the start of senior year Lacey’s depression has gotten much worse and Keith seems to be the only thing that makes her smile anymore. He keeps trying to find out what is wrong but she still refuses to tell him, claiming that she didn’t want to lose the only friend she has. Keith assures her that he would never stop being her friend but she insists that she doesn’t want to take that chance. Keith does his best to make sure Lacey is happy whenever they are together. He does just about anything to get her to smile even if he ends up looking like a complete idiot in front of everyone else. Seeing Lacey’s eyes light up the way they do when she smiles is enough to discredit any embarrassment Keith may have felt. It becomes increasingly harder to get Lacey to genuinely smile. Keith can tell when Lacey’s smiles are faked and when her laughs are forced.

At the end of senior year Lacey does not smile at all. Keith keeps trying to make her happy again nothing is working. On the last day of school Keith tells Lacey that he is applying for the Garrison and she tells Keith she was thinking about applying too. Keith encourages her to apply and talks about how much fun they’d have at the Garrison together. Lacey just shrugs and says that she hopes Keith gets into the Garrison. They promise to keep in contact over the summer and then go their separate ways.

Lacey’s family notices her worsening depression and they decide to find out what is causing her so much sadness. Lacey’s oldest sister Alicia corners her one day and persistently asks what is bothering her so much. Lacey can’t hold back any longer and breaks down in front of a shocked Alicia. Lacey explains her feelings of extreme dysphoria, self-hatred/disgust, and depression then goes on to explain what transgender is. Lacey comes out to Alicia as a trans boy. It takes Alicia a few minutes to process but then she pulls her younger brother into a reassuring hug and smiles. “Is there a name you’d prefer to be called?” She asks softly. “Lance, I’d like to be called Lance.” He says proudly and Alicia nods and pets his hair gently as he cries with happiness at the sound of his preferred name being used for the first time. 

The next day Lance comes out to his family and is promptly taken to the hairdresser where he gets a stylish boy’s haircut and he smiles shyly the whole ride home. It’s a few days later when his mama comes home from work with a medium sized package. “Lance, mijo come here for a second!” She calls and Lance runs into the kitchen to greet her. “Yes mama? Did I forget to do one of my chores again? I really didn’t mean to, I was helping Marcus with his homework and I completely forgot…” he starts to ramble and his mother cuts him off. “I got you something that I think you’ll like.” She says and hands the package over to her son. She watches excitedly as he opens it. A gasp leaves his lips as he lifts the brand new binder out of the package it came in. “Thank you so much mama! I love it! I love you!” Lance says and hugs his mother tightly. 

Lance spends the rest of the day admiring his flattened chest in the mirror and smiles widely the whole time. Alicia is constantly checking up on him to make sure he is feeling good and when he looks like he is having a rough time, Alicia will tell him how handsome his haircut or his outfit is.

It’s around a month and a half later when Lance gets another huge surprise. His mother gets him into the car and refuses to tell him where they are going. To say the least, he is very confused when they pull up to a medical center. When he tries to question it his mother shushes him and ushers him inside the building. He is all but dragged into a doctor’s office and stares at his mother in confusion. A doctor walks in a few minutes later and sits down across from Lance at smiles. “Good morning Lance, do you know why you are here today?” The doctor asked him and Lance shook his head no and looked at the man in confusion. “Today we are going to discuss Testosterone shots and see how soon we can get you started on them.” The man explains and Lance cries with relief and happiness. Everything is moving so fast for him and he couldn’t be happier. With all of these changes he forgets to keep the promise he made on the last day of school. 

Thankfully for Lance, he only has to wait three more weeks for his first testosterone shot. The doctor shows Lance how to do it himself and explains that the rest of his shots will arrive at his door and explains the schedule of when he should administer them to himself. 

He is officially three months on testosterone when his Garrison acceptance letter and he is ecstatic to go to a school and start over, no one will know about the life he had in high school. Surely none of the people from his high school would be going to the Garrison! Or so he thought…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check me out on Tumblr @pan-space-ranger


	2. Chapter 2

Lance kisses his mama goodbye as he gets out of the car and waves goodbye to everyone who had managed to pile into the car. He holds a small suitcase full of some clothes, his binders, and a doctor’s note to give to the health staff here that will allow him to continue receiving his testosterone shots. 

He takes a deep breath, well as deep as a breath can get when your ribs are being compressed, then walks into the Garrison. He makes it to the lobby where a receptionist smiles at him and asks if he is a new student. He nods and gives her a confident smirk. She asks for his name and his smirk wavers a bit. “Lance McClain.” He says and prays that it’s listed. 

The woman frowns. “I’m sorry sweetheart but the only McClain listed is a Lacey McClain. ” she says and Lance feels like he might cry at the use of his dead name. “That’s me… I’d prefer to be called Lance though. ” he says shakily. The woman looks surprised at first then looks a little flustered. “I’m sorry Ms. McClain I wasn’t aware that you had a preferred name. ” 

Lance feels nauseous at the use of ‘Ms’. “It’s Mr. McClain.” He tells her and tries not to sound as upset as he is. The receptionist now looks very confused then it seems that she remembers something. “Oh, you are the special case we were informed about. I’m so sorry Mr. McClain. Here is your dorm key and schedule, you’ll find that your uniform is on your bed. The head of the health staff is right over there so you can give her your paper work. ” she says and points out a woman. 

Lance nods stiffly and takes the key and the schedule then walks over to the woman. She smiles when she sees him. “You must be Mr. McClain. I’m Hilda, the head of our health and medical staff. I understand you have some special circumstances. Let’s go to my office and discuss what we can do for you to make sure your as healthy and happy as possible. ” She says kindly. Lance nods and follows her to her office. 

After a long conversation with the Hilda about Lance’s testosterone and other plans to transition, he finally heads to his dorm. He fits the key into the lock and turns it. He opens the door to reveal a large Samoan boy sitting on a bed and reading a cook book. The boy looks up and smiles at Lance. “Hey you must be my roommate! No one can ever pronounce my real name so everyone just calls me Hunk.” He says cheerfully. Lance walks into the room and sets his stuff on his bed. “I’m Lance, it’s nice to meet you.” He smiles back at the larger boy.

It’s about a week after classes start that Lance sees a familiar face. He freezes in the middle of the hallway when he sees Keith and he smiles widely. Lance is about to yell to get Keith’s attention when Keith’s eyes lock with his. The mullet headed boy’s gaze hardens into a harsh glare and Lance frowns. Keith must not remember him and it’s obvious that he does not want anything to do with him.

Lance spends his time at the Garrison trying to be as good as Keith in hopes of earning Keith’s respect and his friendship again. But it seems that he will never be as good as Keith. Keith makes it into the fighter class of pilots while Lance is a measly cargo pilot. Lance is a great cargo pilot, the best in his class but it’s not good enough. He needs to be a fighter pilot. He needs to be at the top with Keith. He needs Keith’s attention. He needs Keith’s respect. He needs Keith. 

His quest to please Keith is interrupted when his period makes a sudden return. Lance nearly panics when he pulls down his underwear to find that blood has nearly soaked through. He quickly changed into a clean pair, throws the other pair away, making sure to hide them at the bottom of the trash can. He slips into a pair of black sweats and sprints to the medical Wing of the Garrison. Hilda explains to Lance that his testosterone level needs to be adjusted so she prescribes a higher dose of the hormone. She explains it will probably take at least another month to fully get rid of his period but could take up to two months. 

It’s a two and a half weeks later, a week after Keith dropped out, when Hunk and Lance find Pidge on the roof scanning the sky for aliens. A space ship had fallen out of the sky and the knew that had to go see what it was. Of course Keith makes it there first and Lance makes it his mission to impress Keith this time. They find Shiro, the pilot of the Kerberos mission, and help get him back to Keith’s cabin. They discover that a rock formation looks just like the wave of activity that Pidge received so they go check it out. That’s how they end up flying in a blue lion into space and become the paladins of Voltron. 

Lance had thought that being stranded in space aboard a castle with Keith would make it easier to get the other attention and gain his respect but boy was he wrong. It seems that the only thing he is able to gain is more and more hatred from Keith. 

Lance is confused to say the least, Keith used to love his corny jokes and terrible pick up lines… Lance spends his nights awake, thinking over every little thing that could be making Keith hate him. His insecurities grow quickly which leads to his dysphoria becoming almost suffocating. He hides his insecurity and dysphoria behind more jokes and flirting which only seems to annoy Keith more. 

Keith is a little angry, who gave this lanky boy the right to come in and act the way that Lacey did? He isn’t allowed to act like that! It infuriates Keith, no one should be allowed to act like her. Not like the girl who deserved so much happiness and love but didn’t receive it from the world. Keith grows to hate Lance for it. Why does Lance, who acts and looks so much like Lacey, get to live when Lacey no longer does? Keith feels that his memories of Lacey are threatened by Lance and that is why he doesn’t like the boy. He is too similar to the friend he lost and he was not going to make the mistake of getting close to someone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of my Trans Lance and other works can be found on my Tumblr @pan-space-ranger


	3. Chapter 3

Keith grumbles the whole way to the training deck. It’s close to lunch time and he was told to go get Lance since the brunette had been training since early this morning when Allura yelled at him during a team training for not being good enough in hand to hand combat. This morning Lance had looked a bit out of it and wore the same expression Lacey used to when she was hiding her feelings. That pissed Keith off, it’s not fair! How could someone be so similar to her! 

Keith shakes his head and runs his hand through his black hair. It’s not fair… it’s not fair to Lacey that she never got to live a full and healthy life and it’s not fair to Keith. He has to live with the daily reminder of the friend he couldn’t save. Seeing Lance every day is like someone rubbing salt into his wounds. He doesn’t hate Lance, not really. He just hates that Lacey isn’t here with him. He misses her so much. He had never cared for anyone the way he cared for her. 

Keith walks into the training deck to find Lance fighting one of the bots while dripping sweat and breathing raggedly as if his lungs aren’t able to pull in the necessary amount of oxygen. Keith’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, Lance is obviously having a problem breathing so why doesn’t he stop. It reminds him of when Lacey would be in the middle of an anxiety attack but insist that she was fine up until the point that she passed out. 

Keith’s mind is lost in the memory of the times he had to help his friends when he yells, “Lacey!” across the training room at Lance. The Cuban immediately stops mid punch and his head snaps over to look at Keith. His expression is pained and fearful and it is only seconds later when he bursts into tears and runs out of the room. 

Keith stares after him in shock for a few moments then takes off running after him. He barely managed to catch the door to Lance’s room as it attempts to slide closed in front of him. Lance sprints into his bathroom and slams the door in Keith’s face. The lanky teen crumples to his knees as his sobs turn into hyperventilation. Keith pounds on the door. “Lance let me in! What is wrong?” Keith shouts. 

“I-I knew you h-hated me but that w-was so rude Keith…. w-why would you c-call me that?” Lance stutters between sobs and jagged breaths. “Lance I don’t hate you and I didn’t mean to call you that. Why does it bother you so much anyway?” Keith asks as he throws himself against the door in attempt to break it down. 

The door finally gives way and opens before Lance can answer. What Lance says next stops Keith dead in his tracks. “Y-you really don’t know? Y-you can’t t-tell it’s me? ” Lance asks brokenly, his breaths are still interrupted by sobs. “What do you mean Lance? I have no idea what you are talking about… I really don’t know why you are upset. I didn’t mean to call you that, you just look so much like a friend I had back in high school. She was really depressed and I never heard from her after we graduated…” Keith explains quietly. He feels numb, like all the heat in his body has been sucked away as he watches Lance look up at him from his spot on the floor. “I’m Lacey, or I was. I was never happy when I was ‘her’. I felt trapped… you gotta believe me Keith, I’m a boy. I always have been. Please don’t hate me for this Keith… I understand if the friendship we once had is ruined.” Lance managed to keep his voice steady during the confession but is once again sobbing by the end. 

Keith swoops down and pulls Lance into a tight hug and rubs his back gently too soothe him. “Don’t be an idiot Lance, our friendship is not ruined. You don’t know how much I’ve missed you. I’m sorry for how I’ve been treating you, I just missed you and I didn’t realize you were you…” Keith rambles and happy tears start to roll down his cheeks knowing he’s found his best friend.

Lance buries his face in Keith’s neck and cries but they are no longer pained tears, they are tears of happiness from being accepted. The two boys hold onto each other tightly and cry in relief. They couldn’t care less that they missed dinner because all that matters is that they’ve found each other once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna check out more of my works and headcannons, check out my tumblr @pan-space-ranger


	4. Chapter 4

Keith and Lance end up spending the night reliving old memories and laughing at their inside jokes after Lance’s confession. They hang out on the couch and When they get hungry from not having dinner, they go raid the kitchen of anything that seems to be edible and tasty. When they can hardly keep their eyes open any longer, they stagger to their bedrooms and fall asleep quickly. 

It isn’t until the next day when Allura once again makes Lance stay behind to train extra that Keith realizes something that makes him very mad. He had known a few trans people at the Garrison so he knew plenty about binders and there are two major rules that he knows about them. Do not wear a binder for more than eight hours at a time and do not exercise while binding. 

Keith storms into the training room. “End training session!” Keith yells and the room shuts itself off. Lance looks at Keith confused. The cuban’s breathing is ragged and he rests a hand over his ribs in obvious discomfort. Lance opens his mouth to say something but Keith cuts him off. “Lance McClain you have been training in your binder haven’t you?! When is the last time you took it off?!” Keith yells. He is furious that his friend could be so reckless as to do something so dumb. 

“I-I… uh… I don’t have anything else I can wear… I didn’t exactly plan on being launched into space. I would have brought a sports bra or something if I had…” Lance stutters and his face flushes with embarrassment. It’s not everyday that his crush talks to him about his binder after all… 

“I am sure we can find you something at the space mall now lets go. The sooner you get that binder off the better. ” Keith says and grabs Lance’s hand before dragging him out of the training room and to a small ship. He tells Shiro they are going shopping when they see him along the way and Shiro doesn’t dare question it. 

Keith practically drags a very flustered Lance into the space mall and into the nearest clothing store. “K-Keith I can find them myself… could you go look at something else please?” Lance stutters embarrassedly. Keith is about to protest until he turns to look at the Cuban next to him and sees the deep blush on his cheeks. Keith nods and goes to look at some headbands because it’d be nice to keep his hair out of his face while training. 

Lance sighs softly and tries to figure out where he could find some sports bras in the midst of all these strange alien clothes. He knows there has to be an earth section somewhere or even something that vaguely resembles clothes from earth… He makes his way up to a worker who looks up at him. “Uh, hi. Do you know if you have um… anything for support….” Lance says and can’t help but blush again. The worker gives him a confused look and he sighs. “You know, support.” He says and cups his hands over his chest where his breasts are hidden. 

Understanding dawns on the workers face and in slightly broken English they answer, “oh yes ma'am we do have some supportive garments. I’ll show you where they are. ” the worker turns so that Lance can follow them. At the use of the word ‘ma'am’ Lance cringes and frowns deeply. “Sorry, but you’ve got it wrong. I’m a guy. A guy who needs some supportive garments but a guy nonetheless.” Lance says looking rather uncomfortable. 

The alien worker blushes a deep shade of blue which stands out on their green skin. “Oh my! I’m so sorry sir! I didn’t mean any offense! I’ll show you where the garments are right away unless you’d like me to get someone else to show you.” They say. “Just show me where they are.” Lance says crossing his arms over his chest as he tries to fight off his dysphoria. The alien nods quickly and brings Lance through a few sections of clothing until they get to one of all different kinds of bras. 

Lance sighs softly as the worker leaves and heads over to table full of sports bras. He grabs a couple in what he believes to be his size and heads to the fitting room to see which ones offer the best support and compression. 

He emerges from the dressing room with four sports bras he intends to double layer when he isn’t wearing his binder. He makes his way out of the bra section and over to Keith. He makes sure to keep the bras tucked inside his jacket and out of the Korean’s view. Keith looks up at him when he hears Lance approaching and eyes him suspiciously. “Lance please tell me you grabbed a few because I’m not letting you leave until you do. There is no way in hell I’m letting you wear your binder all the time.” Keith rants. Lance frowns deeply and pulls the bras out of his jacket to shut Keith up. 

Keith nods his head approvingly and grabs a pack of headbands he had been examining and another pack of hair ties. “Good, now lets go pay for all this.” He says and accompanies Lance up to a register then promptly pays for both of them. 

Lance carries the bag back to the ship they had ridden in. Keith starts the engine and easily pilots them into the air and in the direction of the castle. He glances over at Lance. “As soon as we get there you are going to your room and changing into a sports bra. And I mean just one sports bra. Your lungs and ribs need a break from being crushed. Don’t you dare try to fight me on this. I am not losing you again. ” he says firmly. All Lance can do is pout and nod his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Lance walks in with the shopping bag containing his new sports bras and immediately goes to his room. He frowns deeply as he pulls one of the bras out of the bag. He really doesn’t want to take his binder off but he knows he needs to. He knows that he had done a lot of damage to his body be wearing it constantly. He sighs and changes into the bra, just one like Keith told him to. He slides his shirt back on and then his jacket. He frowns deeply and zips his jacket all the way up in attempt to hide his breasts more. 

Lance frowns and crosses his arms over his chest uncomfortably and sits down on his bed. The last thing he wants to do is leave his room like this. He’s never had many curves, his lanky body didn’t possess the wide hips and soft curves that his sisters had. But, his breasts are a different story. They aren’t too big but they certainly are not small. He hates them. He wants them gone. The binder he has does a good job of flattening them but in the sports bra he is wearing, they are painfully obvious.

There are a series of knocks on Lance’s door and he knows it’s Keith. The Korean boy had said he was going to make sure that Lance changed and he was holding true to his word. Lance gets up and goes to answer the door. He grabs his binder along the way so he can prove to Keith that he took it off without letting the other see him like this. He lets the door slide open just a crack then he sticks his head out. “Hey Keith.” Lance says trying to sound fine but he knows that Keith can hear how uncomfortable he is.

“Did you change Lance? I know it’s not your favorite feeling but you can’t just bind all the time. Your lungs and rubs deserve a break and if you don’t stop then you could crack your ribs or end up with fluid in your lungs!” Keith rambles and Lance shoves his hand holding the binder through the crack in the door. “Relax man, I already changed. ” He says while eyeing the ravenette in front of him. 

“Good, but why are you hiding behind the door?” Keith asks and raises an eyebrow. “Because I’d rather not have anyone see me when I’m not wearing my binder.” Lance says and tries to sound casual but the discomfort is evident in his voice. Keith frowns as he looks at his Cuban friend. “Lance, no one will judge you for it. If they do then they’ll have to deal with me. Please don’t shut yourself up in your room.” He says. 

Lance sighs and bites his lip, suddenly the floor seems extremely interesting. “Lance come on man, if you aren’t gonna come out then at least let me into your room so we can hang out.” Lance looks up at the usually anti social boy in front of him. “What if I don’t want to hang out with you?” He asks defiantly. Keith laughs and takes a step closer to the door that Lance is still hiding behind. “You don’t get a choice, we’ve got a lot to catch up on still. Now come on, lets have a bonding moment. Preferably one you’ll remember.” Keith says. 

Lance takes a hesitant step back then let’s the door slide open. “Does this mean your gonna cradle me in your arms again?” Lance asks and his heart flutters when he sees a light pink blush spread over Keith’s face. “Well, if you’d like that then sure.” Keith says with a shrug and enters the taller boy’s room. The door slides shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna check out more of my works and headcannons, check out my tumblr @pan-space-ranger


	6. Chapter 6

Lance bites his lip nervously as he watches Keith walk into his room. Keith looks around and smiles at the familiar way that Lance organizes things, it hasn’t changed since high school. Surprisingly, Lance is actually very organized. Everything has a place and should always be returned to that place. What surprises Keith is the two pictures Lance has on his nightstand. One of the pictures is his family which isn’t really surprising but the other is a picture of Keith and Lance back in high school. It looks like it’s from the last day of school. 

“how do you have this? ” Keith asks picking up the picture and then looks over at Lance. “I kept the picture in my wallet since the last day of school. I was afraid of forgetting what you looked like but it turns out I know that mullet anywhere.” Lance explains and shrugs. Keith sets down the picture in its rightful spot then walks over to sit down next to Lance in his bed. 

Lance is clutching a pillow to his chest to hide his breasts and is clearly uncomfortable. Keith frowns when he sees this then gets an idea. “I am going to get something really quick. Please don’t lock me out.” The Texan says and gets up. Lance nods and watches him curiously as he leaves. Keith jogs to Shiro’s room and knocks on the door. Shiro answers the door and looks at him confused. “Keith, do you need something? Is everything alright?” The older asks. “Uh, hi Shiro. This is gonna sound strange but I need to borrow one of your sweaters. ” Keith explains. The older looks at him even more confused now but gets him a sweater. 

Keith runs back to Lance’s room with sweater in hand. He knocks on the door when he gets there and lets himself in when Lance says he can come in. He walks over and holds the sweater out to Lance. “Trade this for your jacket. It’ll be pretty big on you so it’ll hide the parts you want hidden.” Keith explains. Lance takes the sweater from him and sighs in relief when Keith turns around so he can change. 

Lance quickly shucks of his jacket and slides on the sweater Keith gave him. “Thank you Keith this is great.” Lance says honestly. The sweater hides his breasts a lot more than his jacket does. He still isn’t comfortable without his binder but he doesn’t feel the need to clutch a pillow to his chest anymore. “Is this Shiro’s sweater?” Lance asks curiously. The Korean in front of him nods and sits down next to him on the bed. “Yeah, it is. I figured his sweater would be big enough to hide everything and I thought Hunks sweater would just fall right off you so that’s what I went with…” Keith rants and runs a hand through his mullet. 

“wow I haven’t heard you speak that many sentences to me at once in a very long time. ” Lance says remembering the rants Keith would go on in high school. “It’s not my fault… well I guess it kinda is actually… I’m sorry for not recognizing you Lance. I really am. ” Keith sighs and looks at his friend. 

“Hey man, it’s alright. I’m actually kinda happy you didn’t recognize me. It tells me I’ve changed a lot, at least physically, which is nice. I’d honestly be a little upset if you recognized me right away.” Lance says and flashes Keith a small smile. The shorter boy returns the smile and scoots a bit closer to the other.


	7. Chapter 7

Lance and Keith had been hanging out for hours when Allura calls all of them to train. Lance of course tells Keith that he’ll meet him there, he needs to change first. Keith turns to look at his friend, already knowing what the other had meant by change. 

“Lance I am not leaving so that you can change into a binder and damage your ribs more during training. I am not letting you do that.” Keith says firmly. The Cuban frowns as he looks at his friend’s determined face. 

Lance sighs softly as he looks at the shorter boy in front of him. “Keith, I can’t just go out there in a sports bra. They don’t know that I’m trans and I’m certainly not outing myself by showing up to training with boobs.” Lance says and frowns uncomfortably. 

Keith bites his lip as he thinks about what Lance has just said to him. He understands that Lance isn’t out to the team yet and suddenly showing up with breasts would be a rather awkward way to come out… but Keith also knows that staying in the closet any longer is going to seriously damage Lance’s health. The other can not just continue to hide part of who he is not to mention the toll it is taking physically on his body. 

He looks up at Lance and takes a deep breath. “You aren’t gonna like what I’m about to say but I think it’s for your own good. ” He explains to the Cuban who is once again frowning at him. “You need to come out to the team. I know you are probably afraid of how they could react but Lance, they will accept you. Even if they don’t, I won’t let them give you any crap for who you are. I’m gonna head to the trading deck now. I’ll tell them you’ll be late. Think about what I said. ” With that the Korean leaves the room. 

Lance stares at the empty space where Keith had been standing seconds before. His mind is still processing what the other had said to him. Would the team really be so accepting of him? Was he even ready to tell the team about his secret? Would coming out be a good thing? 

Lance takes a deep breath to gather his thoughts. He makes his decision of what to do, changes into a binder for the time being then heads out the door to the training room, mentally preparing himself for what he is about to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Lance takes a steadying breath as he walks down the hall that leads to the training room. His hands are sweaty as he thinks about what he is about to do. Coming out to the team is not something he had pictured himself doing ever. He had just never thought that it would be something he would be comfortable sharing with them. But now that he thinks about it, he doesn’t know why he was hesitant to tell them. He should no better than to let other people’s opinions dictate how he lives his life.

He stops at the door of the training room to wipe his sweaty palms on his pants. He shakes his arms out a little and bounces for a second on the balls of his feet in hopes of getting rid of the jitters he is feeling. He rests his hand on the door ready to push it open but pauses for a second. He knows in a few moments his life in space will me changed and he is hoping it will be for the better.

Lance pushes the door open and the team looks over at him. Allura frowns when she sees that Lance is not wearing his armor. “Lance how many times do have to tell you to come to training already in your armor?” She asks. Keith in the other hand frowns when he sees that Lance has put his binder back on.

Lance looks at Allura and smiles apologetically. “I’m sorry princess but I have to tell you and the team something before we train.” He says and takes a shaky breath when the rest of the team stops what they are doing to look over at Lance and take a few steps closer so they can listen to what he has to say. 

Lance can feel himself starting to get nervous again so he looks over at Keith who is giving him a reassuring smile. Lance turns back to face the rest of the team. “I’m trans. I was born a girl but I was never comfortable in my body and I’m still really not. I’m a boy I really am. I’m just trapped in the wrong body and it makes me really anxious a lot of the time and that’s why I flirt so much and talk to loudly. I know you might not think the same of me now but I really just needed to…” he rambles nervously and Keith actually has to press his hand over Lance’s mouth to get him to stop. 

Lance blushes softly and looks up at Keith sheepishly. “Give then the chance to react.” Keith says then removes his hand from Lance’s mouth. The Cuban looks up at the team. Everyone except Coran and Keith seem to be very surprised. 

“Well my boy, I knew. I’m the one who had to change you into the suit for when you went into the healing pod. ” Coran says and twirls his mustache. Lance flushes with embarrassment at the statement knowing that Coran has seen more of him then any of the team has. (Keith will see more ;) ) 

Hunk snaps out of his slightly shocked state and looks like he finally understands something. “So that’s why you always changed in the bathroom at the Garrison! I thought you were afraid of me or something.” Hunk says. “Aw buddy I wasn’t scared of you.” Lance says and hugs the Samoan boy. 

Shiro lays a hand on Lance’s shoulder after he pulls away from Hunk. “I’m proud of you Lance. It was really brace if you to come out to the team. We don’t think any different of you then we did before. You’re still our blue paladin and our sharp shooter. ” he says and gives the younger boy’s shoulder a reassuring pat. 

Pidge practically launches herself at Lance and hugs him. “I know what you just did is really scary, I did it myself. I also know that it’s different for you because you still have to deal with being trapped in the wrong body. Just so you know, I’m going to do all the research I am to see if we can get you the procedures you need to be comfortable with yourself. Aliens are so technically advanced that I’m sure one of these planets will know how to do it.” Pidge says and smiles at the taller boy. “Thank you Pidge. That means a lot to me.” Lance says and hugs the smaller paladin tightly. 

Allura watches the other Paladins bonding then clears her throat to grab Lance’s attention. “Like Shiro said, none of us think differently of you now. You are still a very important part of our team. I’m very glad that you decided to share that with the team and I. Is there anything that we need to change about the way you train or will that not be necessary?” She asks. 

Lance opens his mouth to answer but is cut off by Keith. “As a matter of fact there is. Lance here is gonna wear sports bras from now on when we train because he’s been damaging his ribs by binding while training up until now. So don’t be shocked when Lance comes back in with visible breasts.” Keith says and pushes Lance towards the door. “Go change.” He tells Lance firmly, leaving no room for argument. 

Lance pouts but follows Keith’s instructions, heading back to his room to change. The other Paladins draw their bayards and get back to training. Coran and Allura share a knowing look as they think about how protective Keith seems to be of his fellow paladin.


	9. Chapter 9

When Lance walks back into the training room he isn’t surprised to see the team kicking ass against some training bots. He activated his bayard and jumps right into the battle, thankful for the distraction of the bots. He picks off any bots that get to close to his fellow Paladins and easily takes down any that dare to try and come close to him.

The rest of training flashes by in a blue which is very surprising for Lance. Usually training seems to drag on and on as his ribs start to ache more and it gets harder for him to breathe. He knows it’s the sports bra. The less confining material allows his lungs to expand easily to full capacity and he forgot how nice it feels to exercise and be able to breathe. Keith smiles and Lance and gives the other a pat on the back.

Unsurprisingly, its Pidge who asks about the sudden chummy behavior between the two Paladins. “So are guys like over your rivalry or?” The green paladin asks and looks at the pair in question. The boys share a glance and then turn back to their teammate. Keith and Lance both try to answer at the same time and share another glance. Lance holds his hands up in surrender, signaling for Keith to go ahead and explain.

The Korean addresses everyone in the room when he explains, “Well you see, Lance and I were best friends in high school. Except it wasn’t Lance that I knew. I knew him when he was still presenting as a girl so when I saw him at the Garrison I got upset. I thought my best friend had died but no, turns out he changed his name and gave himself a makeover and forgot to tell me.” He says and rolls his eyes at Lance.

Pidge squints her eyes at the explanation, “So you are telling me that you didn’t like Lance at the Garrison because he looked like your friend who was Lance?” The Korean nods his head in affirmation. “You guys are both idiots!” The shorter huffs and shakes their head in exasperation before leaving the training room to take a shower.

Hunk is the next to speak, “So are you guys like buddies again?” He asks. Lance nods and throws his arms around Keith’s shoulders pulling the other to his side. “Yep! We’ve got some catching up to do but there is no way I’m letting go of my best friend again!” The Cuban says and grins. “Well good, maybe now you guys won’t fight so much.” The yellow paladin says and leaves to also take a shower.

Shiro pats both of their shoulders and smiles, “I expect you two to work better as a team now.” He says then leaves the room. Coran had already left to fix up one of the systems on the ship and Allura simply agrees with what Shiro had said.

With everyone else gone Keith turns to look at Lance. “So, wanna see if Shiro is right about us working better as a team? We could try a training sequence with just the two of us.” He suggests. Lance grins and activates his bayard. “Lets kick some ass!” He says and calls for the training sequence to be activated.

Twenty minutes later when they have gone through five sequences in record time and are surrounded by a pile of bots they grin at each other. “That was so awesome!!” Lance whoops and jumps around. “That was the fastest any of us have ever got through five sequences! We make one hell of a team!” Keith says with nearly the same level of enthusiasm as Lance.

Keith is not expecting to tackled into a hug. Lance was not expecting the momentum of his tackle to take them both to the ground. Keith looks up at the rather shocked Cuban who is basically straddling his waist. “I-I uh… I didn’t mean to…” Lance stutters and blushes a soft red color. His stuttering draws Keith’s attention to his lips. Before the Korean even knows what he’s doing, he pulls the boy on top of him down. Their lips meet in a soft kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Lance pulls back a bit after the kiss ends. He takes a moment to process what happened then he jumps off Keith. His cheeks are almost glowing they are so red. Keith can honestly say he has never seen Lance this flustered before. The shorter boy stands up slowly and brushes himself off while watching the much lankier teen flounder around.

It is a few moments later when Lance is finally able to compose himself. He looks at the shorter boy in front of him. “Did that really just happen or did I take a shot to head during the training simulation without realizing it?” He asks only half joking. He raises a lanky arm and scratches at the back of his neck awkwardly. Keith wonders how someone who flirts so much can get so flustered over one kiss.

Keith frowns softly when he sees uncertainty in Lance’s blue eyes. “That did just happen and I don’t think you hit your head. Does it hurt?” The shorter asks and bites his lip worriedly. Lance tries to ignore the pounding of his heart as he watches Keith catch his bottom lip between his teeth, a lip that just a second ago was pressed against his own. Lance shakes himself from his thoughts so he can respond to the question he had been asked, “Oh, no my head doesn’t hurt. I just didn’t think that you could have possibly kissed me, why would you wanna kiss me? Why would anyone wanna kiss me?” He rambles. 

Keith’s frown deepens at Lance’s words, had he meant for them to sound so self deprecating? “That did really happen Lance. I wanted to kiss you so I did. I’m sure a lot of people or aliens would love to kiss you.” Keith says and Lance stares at him in bewilderment. 

Lance opens his mouth only to close it right after, looking a lot like a fish. “You wanted to kiss me? W-why?” Keith gently cups Lance’s cheeks in his hands and makes him meet his eyes. “I wanted to kiss you because you are the kindest most amazing person I have ever met and not to mention handsome as hell. If you don’t stop putting yourself down I am going to require a list of everyone who as ever offended or hurt you so I can track them down and make them pay for what they have done to you.“ Keith says being dead serious.

Lance looks stunned once again and can’t seem to get over the first half of Keith’s little speech. “D-did you just say I’m handsome?” Lance asks almost in a whisper. Keith groans quietly and looks at Lance straight in the eyes. “Listen up because I am only saying this once. You are extremely attractive Lance, I’ve always thought that about you. I’ve developed feelings for you while we’ve been living in this stupid castle so if I hear you saying something bad about yourself again I swear I’m gonna kiss you until you can’t even think of a single bad thing to say!” Keith is blushing by the end of his rant and runs his hands through his hair in frustration.

This time, Lance isn’t shocked. Instead, he looks at Keith and gets a sly smile on his face. “Wow Keith, you know you don’t have to threaten to kiss me because those feelings you have are mutual.” The Cuban boy says then grabs the collar of Keith’s shirt and pulls him into another kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Lance fits his and Keith’s lips together and he swears that nothing had ever felt more right. It’s like his lips were made just for Keith’s. Lance finds it adorable how Keith stands up on his toes in order to press in closer to the kiss. Both of them have their eyes shut as they get lost in the warm sensation of the others lips. Lance brings his hand up to run through Keith’s soft black hair just Keith slides his tongue along Lance’s lower lip. Lance parts his lips enough for Keith to slide his tongue into the Cuban’s mouth.

The door to the training room opens and neither of the lip licked boys notice. It is the high pitched screech that makes them jump apart from each other as fast as they can. “MY EYES! MY INNOCENT EYES! I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE GONNA GET TOGETHER BUT HAVE SOME DECENCY AND FIND A DARK ROOM OR SOMETHING!” Pidge shrieks while rubbing at her eyes as if that would get rid of the sight she just witnessed.

Keith rolls his eyes and takes Lance’s soft hand into his own then looks at Pidge expectantly. “So what did you come in here to do?” The Korean asks. “I came in here to tell you both that dinner is ready. I think I lost my appetite after watching you two suck each others tongues.” Pidge says with a groan and walks out of the room.

Keith turns to look at Lance and finds that the Cuban is trying his hardest to avoid eye contact as his cheeks are bright pink. “Lance come on, look at me. ” Keith says softly. The Cuban raises his gaze to lock with Keith’s. “I can not believe that Pidge just caught us kissing… Like how does that not bother you?!” Lance asks and throws his hands up in exasperation. 

Keith shrugs in response to Lance’s question then turns and starts walking to the door knowing that Lance will follow him. He waits for the door to slide open then takes a step through it. He turns to look at the taller boy over his shoulder, “Somebody was bound to catch us at some point. Let’s just be glad we were fully clothed.” He says then starts walking toward the dining room, smirking to himself as he hears Lance spluttering behind him.

Lance stands stunned at the door of the training room. Did Keith really just say that? Did Keith actually want to do things with him that didn’t involve clothing? He shakes his head to clear his thoughts before the my wander to far into that last topic. “K-Keith wait! You can’t just say something like that then walk away!” Lance shouts after the shorter boy and runs to catch up with him.

Lance catches up to Keith and glances at the Korean from the corner of his eye. Keith is looking at Lance from the corner of his own eye so he catches the glance in his direction. “So um… what does this make us?” Lance asks quietly. “Well if you are okay with it, I was hoping you’d be my boyfriend.” Keith says and stops so he can look up at Lance.

Lance stops and looks down at Keith. “I will definitely be your boyfriend.” He says and smiles widely. Keith gently pulls Lance down into a sweet kiss that ends quickly. They intertwine their hands and walk the rest of the way to the dining room.

They are too busy smiling dopily at each other to notice the knowing look from Pidge as Hunk groans and passes her a few space dollars and promises to make her the space equivalent of peanut butter cookies later. Or the slightly surprised but proud look from Shiro as the pair takes their seats next to each other still holding hands under the table.


	12. Chapter 12

It’s a few days after being caught kissing in the training room when Keith finds himself worrying about his Cuban boyfriend. He couldn’t get the sight of Lance bolting from the dining table to his bedroom in a full panic out of his head, to make it worse Lance hadn’t come out since the last night. Keith had tried everything to coax Lance into either coming out or letting Keith in, but the younger hadn’t done either. Instead, he stubbornly told Keith to leave him alone and insisted he was fine. 

Worried was probably an understatement of how Keith felt, he was working himself into a panic trying to figure out why Lance wouldn’t let him in. So naturally, Keith was doing what he normally does when his emotions are getting the best of him, he was training. Shiro frowns deeply as he walks into the training room, knowing Keith has already been in there for a varga. 

Shiro watches as Keith hacks through a bot and it falls to join the scattered, broken bodies of other bots on the floor. The Texan is dripping sweat, a headband holds back the hair that is too short to fit in the low ponytail he has in his hair. Shiro frowns, “End training sequence!” He says loudly and the room deactivates. 

Keith turns an glares up at the older man. “What the hell Shiro? I was doing something!” Keith growls and runs a hand through his hair in frustration. “Yeah, you were running yourself into the ground. You can’t just train until the point of exhaustion when something is bothering you! It’s not healthy!” Shiro scolds the younger man in front of him.

Keith sighs and lowers his gaze to the floor. “Shiro you know I’m not good with these types of things… something is wrong with Lance and he won’t tell me what… he won’t even let me in his room, Shiro! Did I do something wrong?” Keith asks starts to pace as he talks. The taller frowns worriedly and lays a hand on the Korean’s shoulder to stop his pacing.

Keith raises his head to meet Shiro’s gaze. “I’m sure this isn’t about something you did. Go to Lance. Don’t demand him to let you in or tell you what’s wrong. Tell him you are worried and feel like somehow whatever is wrong is your fault. He’ll tell you what’s wrong when he’s ready so for now tell him how you are feeling.” He says. The other gives a short nod in response and leaves the training room and heads to Lance’s room.

The violet eyed teen pauses in front of his boyfriend’s door and takes a deep breath, he knows he isn’t good at talking about his feelings but if it gets Lance to let him in then it’s worth a shot. He raises a gloved hand and quietly knocks on the door. When his knock is met with no response he tries again. 

He hears a bit of shuffling and a few quiet footsteps then finally hears the voice of his blue eyed boyfriend, “Keith, I’m not coming out so would you please just give it rest. I’m fine really I just don’t wanna come out of my room right now so please just stop trying to force me out.” Lance says exasperatedly.

Keith sighs quietly and rests his hand flat against the door. “Lance I’m not gonna make you come out. I just want you to listen for a few minutes. Please just give me a chance to explain what I’m feeling and then I’ll leave you alone.” Keith says quietly and he feels his heart pounding, emotions are not his thing… could he really even go through with this?

There is a pause and Keith debates just making a run to his room and never trying to talk about his feelings ever again but just as he turns to flee, Lance’s voice stops him. “I’m all ears Keith,” he says softly then goes silent again on the other side of the door.

Keith glances around the hallway to make sure no one else is listening in on the conversation before he starts speaking. “Lance, I’m not sure why you are hiding from us all but somehow I feel like it’s my fault. I don’t know what I did wrong Lance so if I did something that upset or hurt you then please tell me what it was. I promise to never do it again. I’m really sorry for whatever it was Lance. I never meant to offend or hurt you.” Keith rambles anxiously.

He feels sick just thinking that Lance could be avoiding them all over something that he said or did. The last thing he was expecting to happen was the door to slide open but that’s exactly what happened causing the Korean who had been leaning against it to stumble forward and nearly fall.

Long, lanky arms catch him before he can hit the floor. He looks up to see the concerned face of his boyfriend. Lance reaches up to wipe tears from Keith’s cheek. Keith blinks in surprise, not having realized that he had started crying.

Lance leans down and gently kisses his forehead too soothe the shorter boy in his arms. “Keith it isn’t your fault I promise. I’m sorry I made you feel like it was. The truth is I’ve held myself up in this room because…”


	13. Chapter 13

“The truth is I’ve held myself up in this room because my period came back…” Lance says quietly as his cheeks burn a bright red.

He can feel his boyfriend’s violet gaze on him but he refuses to meet it as he feels ashamed over hiding from his lover over something so trivial.

Keith frowns worriedly as he looks at Lance. The Cuban is blushing darkly and refusing to look at him. “Do you have what you need to get through it or would you like me to go ask Allura for some supplies?” He asks the tanned boy gently.

Lance finally raises his gaze to meet Keith’s and is clearly surprised. “Wait that’s it? Your not gonna get grossed out by the fact that I’m not real boy? Or that I’m bleeding?” Lance asks. This time, it is Keith who is surprised. “Why would I be grossed out? It’s natural and it’s not like you can control it. And Lance McClain you are a really boy, if I ever hear you say that you are not again then I am flying Red back to Earth to destroy whoever put that idea in your head, am I clear?” Keith asks. Lance stares at him with an open mouth which he quickly shuts as he gulps quietly. “Crystal clear.” He murmurs.

Keith nods and kisses Lance’s cheek gently. “Good. Now, like I asked before, do you have what you need or do I need to go ask Allura?” He asks again. Lance avoids eye contact once again as he mumbles, “Could you ask Allura?” Keith nods and tells him that he’ll be right back then leaves to find the princess.

He finds her in the control room and he knocks on the doorway to alert her of his entrance. “Allura could I ask you something?” Keith says as he takes a step into the control room. The altean looks up at his words and raises an inquisitive eyebrow before stepping away from the control panel she had been working on.

“Why of course, Keith. Is there something you need my assistance with?” She asks and takes a step toward the shorter. Keith nods his head in affirmation. “Yeah, actually there is. I’m not sure if you are familiar with the erm period or if Altean have a similar thing but…” Keith goes on to explain what a period is and asks if Allura has any altean equivalents of the necessary supplies laying around.

Allura in turn explains that Alteans do in fact have their own version of period but the secret mucus from their genital region not blood and it is called a snorgel. She leads Keith to a storeroom full of the altean equivalent of pads and tampons and even a few heating pads. “Uh Keith, just one question. I’m not an expert in human anatomy but aren’t females the only ones with wombs? Do you have a womb because of your Galran heritage?” She asks and Keith nearly drops the box of pads he was holding.

He looks over at her hoping his cheeks aren’t as red as they feel. “Uh no, these aren’t for me. Remember how Lance came out as trans at training a few days ago? Well he needs these.” Keith explains and Allura nods as understanding dawns on her. “Alright, if Lance ever needs more you know where to find them.” She says and leaves Keith to grab what he feels Lance needs.

Keith finds himself at Lance’s door with a heating pad, a few boxes of tampons and a few of pads, unsure of what Lance prefers. “Lance I got the supplies.” He says. His boyfriend calls back in response and Keith’s miles to himself as he waits for the Cuban to let him in, no matter how many times he calls Lance his boyfriend, it’ll always give him butterflies.


	14. Chapter 14

After Lance makes a trip to the bathroom with the various boxes Keith brought him, he comes out and smiles shyly at the boy who is now sitting on his bed waiting for him. “Thanks again Keith, your a life saver.” Lance says and walks over to the shorter, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek then sitting down beside him.

Keith nods and wraps an arm around the others shoulder and pulls him a bit closer. “No problem, do you need anything else? Or are you good?” He asks and examines his boyfriend’s slight hunched form. Lance hums for a moment as he thinks about the question like he’s contemplating a list of things in his mind. “Well, cuddles would be greatly appreciated if you don’t mind.” He says hopefully.

Keith playfully rolls his eyes then lays down and guides Lance to lay snuggled up against his side. Lance shifts a bit so his head rests on Keith’s chest right over his heart. He relaxes as he listens to the soothing sound of the Korean’s heartbeat. 

They stay cuddled close together for several minutes until Keith feels Lance tense up and shift around a bit. He frowns worriedly and looks down at his boyfriend. “Are you okay? Is something wrong?” He asks concerned. Lance let’s out an almost silent whine as he presses a hand to his lower stomach “cramps.” He mumbles and bites his lip clearly in pain. 

Keith gently shifts Lance off of his chest who pouts at the loss of contact but ends up curling into a ball as another cramp tears through his stomach. He lets out a quiet groan of pain as it feels like his insides are being ripped apart. Keith leans over and grabs the heating pad he had grabbed earlier. He switches it on the way Alllura had shown him and passes it to Lance to position it how he sees fit. 

Lance gives Keith the most grateful look he has ever seen in his life. “You are the best.” Lance says as he lays the heating pad over his tummy. He sighs in relief as the warmth soothes the contracting and achy muscles of his abdomen. Keith lays back down with a quiet chuckle. “Damn right I’m the best, you have no idea what I went through to get these for you!” Keith says and gives Lance an exasperated look. 

Lance looks up at him and demands he tell him what happened. “Come on Keith, you can’t just say something like that then not tell me what happened!” Lance groans. Keith gives in and he looks down at Lance as he tells him about Allura asking him about his ‘galran anatomy’. Lance finds the story hilarious and laughs so hard a few tears streak down his cheeks. “Allura actually thought you had a womb? And she asked you about it?” Lance asks as he wipes a few stray tears from his cheeks. “Yes Lance, she did. Now could we never bring it up again?” He says and blushes. 

Lance chuckles quietly but nods. “Sure, it’s the least I can do for you after you’ve done so much for me.” He says and snuggles against Keith again. The Texan rolls his eyes and holds his lanky boyfriend close. “Oh hush and take a nap, afterwards I’m dragging you to the kitchen for some lunch. Hunk might have my head if I don’t get you out of your room soon.” Keith says. Lance laughs quietly and nods, letting his eyes slide closed. He drifts to sleep as he warmth from Keith and from the heating and soothe all his troubles away.


	15. Chapter 15

A few months have passed since the period incident and Lance feels like he has fallen into some sort of never ending routine that he despises. He wakes up every morning and pulls on his binder then goes to eat breakfast. He spends his down time after breakfast cuddling with Keith on the couch and they talk about random things until it is time for training. 

Lance then heads to his room and changes into a sports bra and his Paladin armor. He spends the duration of training trying not focus on the uncomfortable feeling of extra weight hanging off his chest. By the end of training he is usually feeling shitty about himself which leaves him defensive and irritable. He’ll trudge his way to the showers where he will spend the next hour attempting to convince himself that his body does not define him and he is good enough but is never able to do so on his own. He always ends up finding Keith in his room or the lounge and drops down into his boyfriend’s lap for some reassurance that he is enough. 

Keith hates the cycle that Lance has fallen into. He despises it, it’s tearing his boyfriend apart and he wishes he could put an end to it. He needs to put an end to it. He hates the way that Lance’s smile has started to no longer reach his eyes and how each time they train he has to spend hours calming Lance’s anxieties about his body. 

All Keith wants is for Lance to be happy. He doesn’t want Lance to struggle each day with being happy because of his body. So that’s why he takes matters into his own hands and does a bit of research, with Pidge’s help of course. 

It’s been a little over a month since Keith and Pidge started their research and they have arranged a surprise for Lance. Pidge grins at Keith as Coran announces they will be touching down on a rather medically advanced planet in just a few tics. As far as Lance knows, they are landing on this planet so that Coran can talk with the best healers of the planet about revamping the healing pods to better suit human needs. 

The ship finally docks and Keith practically drags Lance over to the exit and bounces excitedly while he waits for the door to open. Lance gives him a questioning look. 

“What has you so excited? You usually don’t get excited over stuff like this…” Lance says confusion evident in his voice.

“You’ll see in a few minutes now come on!” Keith says and grins has he pulls Lance through the now open door and off of the castle ship. Lance stumbles a bit as he attempts to keep up with Keith’s excited pace. 

Keith pulls Lance up to a group of aliens that are waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp off the ship. “Uh, Keith? What’s going on?” Lance asks quietly and gets a bit nervous as they approach the group. “Shh just listen to what they are gonna say.” Keith says and grins at Lance as they reach the group of aliens. 

One of the aliens steps forward, they must be the lead of what ever group this is. “Hello, you must be Lance. I am Lurox the head of medical procedures on this planet. Your romantic companion and the green paladin contacted us about performing a breast removal procedure for you. With your consent, we are ready to perform the procedure.” The alien says and waits for a response from Lance. 

Lance gapes at the alien as his mind processes what he had just been told. He looks over at Keith, who has a shit eating grin on his face. “Y-you are the best boyfriend either. I can’t believe you kept this a secret!” Lance says as happy tears roll down his cheeks and he hugs Keith tightly. 

The rest of the team watches from a distance as Lance turns back to Lurox and agrees to having top surgery. For the first one in a while, Lance was giddy with excitement and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have been writing this Trans Lance series for a while now, it actually started with some headcannons that I wrote. If you wanna check out more of my works and headcannons, check out my tumblr @pan-space-ranger


End file.
